


Dance me love,

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, First Oral, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lace Panties, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so GeniaTheParadox wrote me an amazing story and I wanted to return the favour. Turns out I went a bit mad and made it fluffy and cute as well as smutty. I need to post a few things to help with the story</p><p>Vince is wearing a dress similar to this (in my mind): http://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_008010843721_-1</p><p>The song they dance to at the ball is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W6MT12oHiI</p><p>and the song when Vince straddles Howard is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbIG_b2IMO0</p><p>Yeh...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance me love,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeniaTheParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/gifts).



> Ok so GeniaTheParadox wrote me an amazing story and I wanted to return the favour. Turns out I went a bit mad and made it fluffy and cute as well as smutty. I need to post a few things to help with the story
> 
> Vince is wearing a dress similar to this (in my mind): http://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_008010843721_-1
> 
> The song they dance to at the ball is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W6MT12oHiI
> 
> and the song when Vince straddles Howard is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbIG_b2IMO0
> 
> Yeh...

"No"

"Yes"

"No Vince!"

"Yes, Howard! Now put your clothes on and stop complaining."

Howard sighed deeply, gripping the bridge of his nose tightly to try to stop the headache which was already forming. Vince had spent the afternoon shopping for Naboo’s big night and was adamant that Howard had to wear ‘proper’ clothes and not look like Stig of the dump. Vince had paid a ridiculous amount of money for a new black suit, perfectly fitted for Howard’s body complete with a crisp white shirt and dickie bowtie polished off with black brogues. Vince had sat Howard down at the sofa and eagerly threaded his fingers through the older man’s hair, pulling and trimming, gelling and shaving until Howard looked like a completely different person, his scraggly hair and beard now shaped into a modern style. Even Howard had agreed that he looked better.

Now Vince was arguing with the man to get dressed, threatening to dress him like a child if he didn’t go into their shared bedroom and clothe himself. Howard had argued under his breath before storming into their room and slamming the door, putting the CD player on loudly.

Vince’s perfectly straightened and backcombed hair looked amazing, his make-up had gone beautifully and the ivory skin of his face looked flawless, the blue of his eyes shining out beneath the dark fringe and dark eyeliner. Vince pulled off his dressing gown, throwing it over the sofa carelessly looking at himself in the full length mirror opposite. His pale skin shone with moisturising lotion and a sheen of glitter and lower down, he glanced at the expensive underwear he had bought especially. They were a rich peacock blue French cut knickers which cupped his crotch perfectly, the newly trimmed pubic hair hidden under the sumptuous fabric as a secret. Vince lifted the coat hanger from the door pulling the cover from his dress and bringing it over his head, threading his arms through as he let the material fall over his thin frame down to his ankles, smiling as he watched the sequins flutter in the light; casting flicks of light against the wall as Vince turned to his left and right checking his reflection.

He sprayed his favourite perfume and sat down to strap his sandals onto his pedicured feet feeling unbelievably sexy; he had always been confident but tonight, he felt more seductive than ever. He stood checking the shoes as he reached for his lip gloss.

"Vince… can you help me with my – _wow_..." Howard choked, looking over at Vince standing and running lip gloss over his plump pink lips.

"Howard, you look gorgeous." Vince purred, looking over his mate with bright eyes.

"I cant… oh god… my tow bie.. **BOW TIE**." Howard shouted, running his hands through his hair.

Vince smiled and walked to his friend, his nimble fingers tying the bow tightly before rubbing his hands down Howard's body. He handed Howard his mobile phone and picked up his bag,

"Ready?" Vince asked with a sultry smile, taking Howard's arm before walking down to meet Naboo, Saboo and Bollo at the carpet.

"That’s what you’re wearing then, eh?" Saboo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Shut up Saboo." Naboo hissed and pushed the older shaman onto the carpet before climbing beside him,

"Next stop, the Shamans ball."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was already light when the intoxicated gaggle of humans, shamans and an ape returned to Dalston. Naboo and Saboo kissed erotically at the back of the carpet, their turbans tilted comically as their passionate groans escaped their lips, Howard tried desperately not to react but he could feel the hardness pressing against the material of his trousers; Vince lay with his head on Howard's shoulder, humming softly and biting at his nail.

Naboo managed to pull himself from Saboo’s lips long enough to explain they were going back to Saboo’s place and that the two men should look after the flat and the shop. Vince’s eyes lit up in excitement before he bid the shamans goodnight and took Howard's hand in his own, opening the door and rushing up the stairs as the carpet moved away into the sky.

Vince and Howard reached the top of the stairs and into the living room, Vince flopped himself down to the sofa and began unlacing his shoes,

"Oh gawd, my feet are KILLING." Vince frowned, throwing his head against the arm of the sofa,

"Put them on my knee," Howard said, grabbing the lotion from the table and spreading it over his hands. Rubbing the cream over Vince’s sore feet he watched as his friend dropped his head backwards with a man as Howard's strong fingers made the nerves in his body tingle just by touching the arch of his foot. Howard smiled as he stroked a nail along the sensitive skin watching Vince gasp and pull his foot away,

"Berk!" Vince laughed and put his foot back down for Howard to rub. The two men sat in silence listening to the traffic building outside the window, Vince’s breathing becoming harder and measured as Howard stroked and caressed his ankles and toes.

Howard’s cock ached in his pants, being this close to Vince was blissful but heartbreaking. Knowing that he always wanted more whereas Vince didn’t often created tension which could only be resolved with a wank or a Chinese burn. Howards mind wandered back to the ball where he and Vince danced together, not silly dances like at the Zoo or in the band, but slow and sensual as they danced to the soft jazz music which played. Howard liked the young gypsy girl who sang, her large plump lips teasing out every word she sang as she lay back on her piano; even Vince seemed impressed with the music and held Howard tighter as they danced together, Vince’s hand on Howard's shoulder and one long hand entwined with Howards thicker and stronger one. The pair had danced closely and Vince rested his head on Howard's chest as they moved softly, the younger man would look up at his friend as though he wanted to say something but never did. Instead he looked back down and bit his lip and when the song ended they clapped together and walked back to their seats to drink.

Howard had never been as entranced by Vince as he was in that moment. Their bodies pressed together, Vince’s floral scent floating around them as they moved. Howard had even chanced placing a kiss on the top of Vince’s head but stopped when Vince looked up with a strange glaze in his eye.

Vince himself was exasperated. He had tried everything in his arsenal to get Howard to notice him and move the relationship forward but the older man had cleared his throat or turned away at every opportunity much to Vince’s dismay. Vince made sure to look up at him with his most lustful and erotic gaze, his crotch rubbed against Howards and he knew the pair were both hard as they moved against one another, finally he had surrendered and put his head on Howards chest like the women did in the 1940’s black and white films that Howard loved but still, nothing happened.

Vince lay back with his feet in Howard’s lap, his mind whirring from arousal and need as Howards talented fingers stroked and caressed his sore skin. Vince realised he may have to take it another step further; he placed his hands on Howards to stop him massaging before standing and walking to the record player. He checked his reflection in the glass and frowned slightly, his hair had gone flat and his eyeliner was smudged but it would have to do. Vince squatted to the floor and moved through the vinyl’s until he found the one he wanted, pulling it from the sleeve he put it onto the player and moved the arm to the edge.

The opening notes didn’t immediately register with Howard who lay watching Vince, his eyes lingering on the curve of Vince’s arse as he pulled himself back to standing,

"I know you like this song," Vince smiled coyly,

"Nina Simone is a musical genius." Howard smiled watching Vince sway his hips as he listened to her deep and sultry voice.

Vince maintained eye contact as he walked back to Howard seated on the sofa, each of Vince’s steps bringing him closer to either happiness or complete failure as he plotted to take the final opportunity. He lifted his dress to his knees and straddled Howards lap, his knees resting on the sofa padding as his bum settled on Howard’s knees. Howard was startled and averted his eyes, breathing deeply and trying desperately to will away his erection, _think of granny Moon, think of granny Moon_ his mind repeated over and over, but the delightful weight of Vince on him was too much,

"Vince I… _oh_ " Howard whimpered as Vince pressed his lips against Howards fiercely.

The sounds of Sinnerman played in the background as Howard sat statue still for a moment, realising his opportunity before his body reacted and he grabbed Vince’s hips and pulled him closer. Howard opened his lips slightly to allow Vince inside which caused Vince to moan loudly and bring his hands up to rest on each side of Howard's face, his thumbs stroking over Howard's cheekbones as he deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking to meet Howard's as he pressed himself down, feeling Howard's erection pressing against his own,

"I’ve never… Vince… only you," Howard whispered, his hands moving from Vince’s hips to run through the younger man’s hair.

Vince nodded; he had known this since the birthday party a year or so before. He had been obsessed with his best friend since their lips had met on the rooftop,

The song still played with neither man really paying attention; instead, Howard put his hand around the back of Vince’s head and twisted them both quickly so Vince was lying on his back on the sofa with Howard above him, leering down at the porcelain features of Vince. Howard nuzzled his nose along Vince’s and rested his forehead against the younger mans, pulling away and watching as Vince smiled huge and the pair laughed happily together before kissing, their lips and tongues meeting with a desperate frenzy of parched need, like a thirsty man and a cold stream the pair laughed giddily and kissed, stroking one another’s faces as their bodies rutted against one another furiously.

Vince couldn’t take the throbbing need from his cock anymore and rolled the couple from the sofa onto the floor with a loud thud. Howard now lay on his back on the soft carpet whilst Vince straddled him and lifted his dress over his head until he was sitting in just his underwear, very expensive underwear which was now a soaking and slick mess from sweat and precum. Howard’s eyes widened as he looked over Vince’s perfect body, the only imperfection being the pink scar on his hip from the straightener’s incident but even that looked perfect on Vince’s pale skin. Howard rubbed his hands over Vince’s flesh as Vince attempted to undo Howard’s trousers which he managed with Howards help; He pulled out Howard’s large and thick cock and pulled his own through the leg of his knickers. Vince gasped at the first touch of their cocks together, it was like a bolt of lightning straight to his crotch which then set off fireworks around his body, he threw his head back and whimpered softly as his hands wrapped around both of their shafts, their wetness creating a fantastic slick base to rub them together. Howard was lying on his back, his eyes closed tightly as he desperately fought off the urge to cum then and there. He would sell his entire jazz collection to have Vince move, just to stroke and caress him but Vince stayed still, his thumb and finger creating a circle around both cocks.

Howard lifted his hips slightly; pushing his cock along the ridge of Vince’s which caused both men to grown and tremble together. Both knew they wouldn’t last long; Vince opened his eyes and licked his lips as he looked over at Howard’s tightly closed eyes, his teeth worrying his bottom lip and his fists curled into the carpet as though he was desperately holding on for dear life

"Howard," Vince said watching as Howard opened his eyes and focussed on him, "keep your eyes open."

Howard nodded and maintained eye contact as Vince began stroking them together, slowly at first, his wrist unused to such a strange position but soon finding a good rhythm which had both men panting and thrusting together.

"Eyes on me Howard, I want to see you, only me Howard, only me," Vince whispered, his own hips thrusting into his fist.

Howard broke, the months and years of sexual frustration and tension washing over him in a screaming climax which momentarily blinded him. Rope after rope of cum covered his still clothed body, the carpet and coated Vince’s hand in warm wetness which then set off Vince’s own orgasm. Vince managed one, two more thrusts until his spine straightened and he groaned deeply, going dizzy as he unloaded his cum onto his best friend’s suit. Vince moved his hand gradually ensuring all the fluid was out before removing it to rest by his side.

Howard reached up and grabbed the back of Vince’s hair and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss before Vince moved from Howard’s crotch and lay on his shoulder on the floor.

"Well… that was… something," Howard muttered, unable to form sentences.

"I wanted it to be a bit jazzy and a bit…poetic… did I do good?" Vince asked blushing slightly,

"You were perfect, little man. You’re always perfect." Howard said kissing Vince’s head softly.

"I love you, Oward"

"I love you too, Vince."

"Bed?" Howard asked with a smile watching as Vince sat up quickly.

"God yes" Vince replied, standing up and turning off the record player before running into their bedroom and diving under the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Howard lingered for a moment, catching his breath and trying to make sense of what happened. He had had an orgasm… which wasn’t self-inflicted and Vince had given him it. It didn’t make sense to Howard but he was glad. The old self esteem issues rushing back at him as he looked in the mirror, his slight paunch and 5 o’clock shadow made him look so different to Vince who blossomed. Howard sighed before walking to the bathroom to take care of his aching bladder and undress from the cum covered suit.

Howard undressed to his underwear and wrapped himself in his favourite dressing gown which hung on the correct peg in the bathroom; he walked into the darkened bedroom and looked at Vince who lay softly snoring on his side of the bed, his raven hair contrasting to the white pillow making him look young and vulnerable. Howard smiled and made his way over to the bed, climbing into the covers and positioning himself behind Vince, the older man placed a soft and sweet kiss behind Vince’s ear and whispered a goodnight to him before he too fell asleep. Spooning into his best friend.

Vince woke up the next morning, groggy and still half asleep he stretched out and felt Howard’s hard body lying beside him. Vince smiled and turned over, his fingers sweeping over Howards soft and peaceful features as he slept. Vince tucked a strand of hair behind Howard’s ear before placing a soft kiss on his lips,

"Mornin" Howard whispered

"Hi," Vince smiled, his blue eyes sparkling

"Why are you watching me sleep? You creep" Howard laughed, his hand moving to intertwine his fingers with Vince’s,

"I just woke up, wanted to make sure you hadn’t died of any hairspray related suffocation… I used a lot" Vince chuckled, his fingers squeezing Howards,

"Vince… I need to get up and go for a wee… but stay here," Howard ordered, slipping his feet out of bed and placing a kiss on Vince’s forehead,

Howard sorted himself and brushed his teeth as his mouth tasted like morning breath and he didn’t want to kiss Vince with morning breath… they would be doing more kissing? Surely?

Vince walked into the bathroom and hugged Howard’s hips as he bent to rinse the foam from his mouth,

"You were supposed to stay in bed," Howard said softly

"You were taking too long. I missed you." Vince said sincerely

Howard turned and kissed Vince, his hand tangling into Vince’s bed hair before pulling away and walking towards the bed once again

"Oh yeh thanks Howard! Now I need to try and piss with a hard on!" Vince laughed,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men returned to bed, Howard was lying on his back thinking up new songs which could now include love and lust; something he could never write about before. Vince was dozing on Howards chest, his fingers drawing shapes and symbols into Howards hair and down onto his stomach,

Vince lay for a moment before shuffling further down the bed, his lips kissing a trail down Howard’s stomach and down to the dark patch of hair which covered his groin. Vince ran his fingers through the short hair and listened for signs of Howard panicking but found none, he mouthed over Howard’s cock which was already hard inside his underwear, his wet tongue leaving a trail on the cotton fabric. His fingers caught in the waistband and pulled them down to Howards knees in a fluid movement watching as the shaft bobbed up to hit against Howards lower stomach; a wet trace left from the precum dripping from the slit,

Vince could finally get a full view of Howards cock, the main focus of his masturbation for the last year. Howard was large and very thick, the tip peaked from his tight foreskin and Vince watched enraptured as a bead of moisture ran down the underside of Howard’s tight cock, all the way down to his low hanging and hairy balls. Vince ran his finger down the long vein in the shaft and watched as Howard gasped and grabbed the bedding tightly. Vince smiled and continued his exploration; moving his fingers down to cup and rub the balls and slightly sweaty crease of Howards arse; Vince’s own cock was hard and he reached down to tug it into a more comfortable position,

"I’m going to put you in my mouth now," Vince said softly, looking up and maintaining eye contact with his lover as he slowly lowered his mouth to Howards tip,

Howard had heard stories about oral sex, he had read articles and watched porn but he had never imagined anything like this. Vince’s mouth was hot and wet, almost scorching his cock but not nearly enough. Howard whined and lifted his hips slightly which caused Vince to grab the lower part of Howards shaft to stop him thrusting himself inside Vince’s throat. The younger man twisted his hand gently as he licked and sucked at the tip, tasting the earthy taste of Howards pre-ejaculate dripping onto his tongue followed by the most delightful noises Vince had ever heard… better than Jagger, better than the Human League… Howard’s moans were the greatest music he had ever heard.

Vince stroked quicker, tried to suck deeper but couldn’t due to gagging on Howards thick girth so instead focussed on stroking in a quick rhythm, watching Howard look down to see Vince’s head bobbing on his cock. The other hand of Vince’s went to Howard’s balls, pulling and tugging on them slightly until Howard arched his back and choked a loud warning that he was close.

Vince didn’t pull away; he continued licking and sucking as Howard grabbed his head and placed his fingers in Vince’s tangled mane. Howard moaned deep and low before beginning his orgasm, hot salty cum flowed into Vince’s mouth causing the younger man to swallow as quickly as possible but there was too much, he choked slightly and pulled away to let the remaining dribbles of cum drip over his fist and onto Howard's stomach.

"Fuck… fuck Vince that was… fuck." Howard swore, his eyes closed tightly,

Vince wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before moving back up to the bed, kissing Howards cheek and being surprised when Howard moved for his mouth, pushing his tongue inside to taste his own cum on Vince’s lips. Vince moaned deeply and returned the kiss feeling his cock twitch inside the knickers he still wore from the night before.

"Can I?... I don’t know if I’ll be any good," Howard blushed

Vince stroked Howards face as he nodded and lay on his back, his mind remembering every detail about this moment for future wanking purposes. Howard moved down the bed and stroked Vince’s thighs watching as the young man pulled away and giggled; Howard smiled at Vince’s ticklishness and stroked further up to cup Vince’s cock in his large, guitar callused hands,

Howard pulled down Vince’s underwear and looked at Vince’s cock, the sandy brown pubic hair surprised Howard as he had forgotten Vince’s natural hair colour. The pink shaft was thin but long, he was uncut too and his foreskin was much longer than strictly needed, the extra skin puckered up around the tip collecting the moisture. Howard licked his lips and tenderly licked a strip up the shaft watching Vince jolt sharply

"Oh god, do that again," Vince begged

Howard obliged, licking again and again up the pale stem until he reached the tip, he used his fingers to peel back the skin and looked over the red tip covered in milky moisture before pressing his lips and tongue over the soft spongey head and sucking. Vince arched from the bed and threaded his fingers into Howard’s hair, holding him close but never pushing down. Howard opened his throat and slowly tried to press more of Vince inside his mouth, inch by inch, Howard breathed deeply through his nose until he was halfway down and unable to fit anymore without gagging. Vince was desperately trying to hold still and not fuck Howard’s mouth which Howard seemed to sense and began to use his hand to stroke the bottom of the shaft. Harder and faster as he swirled his tongue around the tip before descending again, a moan involuntarily escaping from his lips vibrated down Vince’s cock

"H-Howard… again," Vince pleaded now, his toes curling

Howard groaned and moaned, his deep baritone voice resonating down the skin straight to Vince’s balls which now became tighter to his body. Vince was moaning and writhing on the bed, whimpering and begging for release as Howard teased him sloppily, his chin covered in spit.

"Howard… I’m gunna cum… oh god!"Vince managed, his back arching and his eyes rolling back in his head as Howard pulled his head away and stroked Vince quickly until the young man exploded onto his chest and stomach in long, thick ropes.

Howard wiped his chin and moved back to gather Vince into his arms, letting the younger man snuggle against his hairy chest. The men chatted softly, talking and crimping until they silently began to wonder where their relationship stood; Howard didn’t want this to ruin their relationship and he certainly didn’t want it to end but did Vince?

Vince looked up at Howard as if he was reading his mind, he soothed the older man with kisses telling Howard that he loved him and always would but he wanted to be more than friends. They needed to be together,

Howard’s heart fluttered and he agreed, listening to Vince chatter excitedly about how he could finally tell Leroy that they were Boyfriends now. Howard smiled and stroked Vince’s hair until the younger man looked up again,

"So… do you want to fuck me?" Vince blushed crimson

Howard followed suit, his British resolve refusing to allow him to talk of these matters despite what happened earlier. Howard nodded before adding "So long as you don’t mind..."

"I don’t. I’ve been practicing," Vince smiled

Howard choked slightly as his mind pictured Vince, lying on their bed with his fingers inside him as he wanked himself off, thinking of Howard. He felt his cock stiffen and he was surprised at his own virility for an… _ahem_ 33 year old man.

Vince shifted around on the bed and reached to his bedside table, grabbing lube and condoms which he left on the top. He looked at Howard sincerely and asked: "Do you want to use a condom?"

Howard wasn’t sure what to reply to that… it was always engrained in him that you have safe sex but he trusted Vince. He looked at Vince, slightly lost which caused Vince to chuckle softly and whisper "I’m clean. Tested every 6 months, haven’t had sex in a year. I know I’m clean."

Howard nodded; taking the information in before shaking his head, he didn’t want to wear one. Vince smiled and took the lube bottle

"Do you want to? Or shall I?"

The older man took the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers as Vince got into position on his back, his legs spread wide as Howard settled himself between them. His index finger pressed against the puckered hole,

"Sure?" Howard asked, watching Vince bite his lower lip and nod

Howard slowly inserted his finger, knuckle by knuckle pushed through the layers of muscle into the tight warmth of Vince’s body. The two men moaned together as half of Howard’s finger settled inside

"You ok?" he asked, watching Vince nod

He pressed on, pushing his finger in slightly before pulling out and inch and pressing back in. Eventually feeling Vince relax around his finger, Howard moved his digit around looking for the spot he had heard about in magazines and pornography. The male G spot they called it. Vince jumped and cried out when he pressed on it.

"Good Howard, so good… keep going," Vince choked, his eyes looking glazed in pleasure,

Howard did as he was told; slowly pressing the small spot before making circles, sweeping the lump and watching the milky precum flow from Vince’s length.

"Another," Vince sighed, his legs opening wider

Howard pulled his hand out and applied more lube before pressing two fingers in. It was a much tighter fit, especially as Howard’s fingers were bigger than Vince’s but the gripping around his fingers had Howard twitching and leaking precum onto the bedding. He continued the motions, sweeping over the prostate before opening the younger man, scissoring his fingers and fucking them into the tightness before pressing a third finger inside,

Vince was babbling with delight at the sensations, he had found his prostate before but never on such a scale as this where every rub touched the nerves and caused another pleasure explosion in his body. He felt himself being stretched but he enjoyed the burn as he watched Howards eyes widen in lust and pride as he watched his large fingers disappear into his lover,

"I’m ready… ready Howard," Vince sighed,

Howard nodded and removed his hand, using the lube to slick up his cock before pouring some into the stretched virgin hole. Vince whimpered at the cold but groaned when he felt the blunt tip of Howards cock touching his entry,

"Be gentle..." Vince whispered, his eyes closed tightly, his teeth worrying his lip,

Howard leaned forward with his arms either side of Vince’s head, his lips touching Vince’s soft neck to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin. Vince mewled adorably and attempted to kiss Howards lips but Howard moved away, denying him as he kissed Vince’s collarbone and the hollow of his neck. The men made eye contact before moving in for a deep and sensual kiss.

Vince reached his hand down and circled Howards cock, placing it at his opening and slowly inserting the tip. He gasped into Howard’s mouth who swallowed the breath, his own groan being swallowed by Vince. Slowly, so slowly, Howard inched his way inside Vince; listening for any sign of discomfort or pain but finding only soft whimpers and groans. Vince occasionally stopped him and they kissed until Vince felt able to continue, his hips rocking against Howards shaft to take more inside. Howard eventually sheathed himself inside his best friend and lover, his cock being gripped in a vice like hold by Vince’s insides which seemed to be milking Howard. He was just glad that he had orgasmed once that morning.

Vince reached beneath their bodies and took his own cock in hand; stroking the length up and down comfortably. The pair didn’t rush; they softly and gently rocked into one another. It wasn’t sex Vince thought… _this is making love_

Howard felt the same way; the undeniable feelings rushing through his nerves caused a short circuit in the part of his brain where his self-confidence issues and self-hatred were stored. Instead, he felt good about himself. He loved Vince, he wanted to be loved by Vince forever and they would grow old together, crimping on their deathbed.

Vince ground his hips against Howard, nipping at the older man’s ear and sucking the lobe as he warned Howard that he was close. He wanted to feel Howard cum inside him, wanted to feel Howard’s warmth inside his used hole

The words were too much for Howard who clenched his muscles but was unable to hold onto his orgasm. He thrust a final time before releasing his third load in 12 hours deep inside Vince. Vince whined and ached his back as he felt the heat spread through his insides and his arse milked Howard as his own orgasm rushed over him, a smaller load of creamy cum covering the skin between the men as they kissed and panted together.

Howard slowly and gently pulled himself out of Vince’s hole, watching enraptured as his cum trickled out of Vince. Vince clamped his legs together and held his muscles tightly to keep Howard’s cum inside himself.

Howard lay beside his boyfriend, pulling Vince for another kiss and stroking his hair as he repeated over and over again how much he loved Vince, how perfect he was and he was amazing. Vince blushed but didn’t stop him… he liked hearing Howard say these things. The men lay together in comfortable silence until Naboo and Bollo returned

"Is this spunk on my carpet?! I’m going to kill those ballbags!" Naboo said monotonously,

"Bollo get the mop." the ape replied, his ears pricking up as he heard the sound of Howard and Vince giggling hysterically in their bedroom.


End file.
